


New Recruit

by DarkShade



Series: Legends Security [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Job Interview, Recruitment, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: We have a slightly unusual hiring method here.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Series: Legends Security [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245632
Kudos: 5





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the original story Protection, just a little foray back into this universe.  
> Enjoy.

The offices of Legends Security were bright and airy, she could hear laughter from along the corridor which made her even more nervous. Felicity took a long deep breath, trying to remember what Toby, the barman in the club her mother worked, had told her about keeping herself centred.

The door opened and Rip Hunter stepped out, his arm in a sling, but even that didn’t take away from how cool and professional he appeared.

“Miss Smoak,” he greeted her with a small smile, “Please, come in and we can talk.”

Standing, Felicity continued her mantra of ‘breathe’ in her head, while she walked into the office.

“Take a seat,” he told her, gesturing to the chair on the opposite of the desk as he slid into his own. 

Felicity took the seat, her eyes drawn to the shelf just behind Rip which held a picture of Rip and a small group of people in front of the Legends Security office, and a metal sculpture of a dragon with emerald eyes.

Tapping at the keyboard, he glanced at her, “You’ll have to forgive my typing, I’m only allowed to use one hand at the moment.”

“I heard about the incident with Zaman Druce,” Felicity noted before asking, “Mr Hunter, why did you ask me here this morning?”

“Call me Rip,” he said, “And I asked you here because I want to offer you a job.”

“A job?” Felicity asked stunned. She’d only left Vegas two days ago and expected she’d have to live off her savings for a while before she even got an interview with anyone.

Rip nodded, “You worked for Queen Consolidated for six months, after graduating from MIT with an impressive record. You then returned to Las Vegas to look after your mother who was in a car accident. Has she recovered fully?”

“Yes,” Felicity smiled, “She’s back to her old self.”

“So, you’ve returned to Star City,” Rip continued, “Do you have a job lined up?”

Shifting uncomfortably, Felicity shook her head. 

“Then that works perfectly,” Rip replied.

Felicity smiled before noting, “I’ve been checking jobs all month and I didn’t see that you were looking for anyone. So, what kind of job are you offering?”

Rip shrugged slightly, “We have a slightly unusual hiring method here. I have friends who keep an eye out for people they feel will work well with my team. Detective Jim Brass of Vegas PD was very enthusiastic about how intelligent and intuitive you are.”

“You still haven’t explained what job you’re offering me,” Felicity noted.

“I know. Follow me and I’ll show you around.” Before he could move, his watch began to beep and Rip sighed, “Excuse me, I need to take my painkillers.”

Felicity watched him struggle for a second before taking the pill bottle out his hand and opening it.

“How many?” she asked.

“Two,” he replied. She dropped two pills into his hand and Rip smiled, “Thank you,” he pulled a sports bottle from the drawer. Throwing back the pills he quickly drank some water before returning everything.

As she waited Felicity’s eye was caught by a photograph of Gideon Ryder, owner of Waverider Tech, sitting on his desk. She’d heard they were dating; well her mother had told her about it from the gossip rag she was reading. 

“Okay,” Rip said, bringing her focus back to him, “Follow me.”

Rip watched the young blonde as she took in her surroundings. Her resume wasn’t that long, but Rip had a specific criteria for bringing people into the team and she fit that. He started towards the main meeting room where he knew Digg was in the middle of a meeting with the main team. It was dark, with Digg going through plans on the projector at the front of the room. Motioning her to keep quiet, he opened the door and stood them at the back.

Keeping an eye on Felicity, Rip watched Digg as he went through the security plans for the concert they were working on later in the week. A new client that had defected from Reverse Star Solutions which always made Rip happy.

“Any questions?” Digg said as he turned the lights on, his eye caught Rip who simply tilted his head to indicate Felicity standing quietly at his side.

Digg nodded to Rip before moving on with his briefing. Rip gently touched Felicity’s shoulder and moved her out the room leaving Digg to his work.

“John Diggle is one of the first people I hired,” Rip told her as they continued through the offices, “He runs the main security team who deal with the larger jobs like concerts, parties and other events as well as setting up security arrangements for things like museums and hotels or even homes.”

“Okay,” she said, looking a little confused.

“Come on,” Rip moved her to the small group of offices, reaching the first one he knocked quickly before opening it, “Sara?”

Rip motioned Felicity into Sara’s office, which as normal had at least three people in it. Nate and Curtis were sitting each with a notepad as they worked on upcoming clients.

“Felicity,” Rip moved her inside, “I’d like you to meet Sara Lance, the head of our discreet bodyguard programme.”

“Hi,” Sara smiled.

Rip grimaced as his phone buzzed, “Can you give Felicity a quick introduction to what you do. I will only be moment, Miss Smoak.”

Stepping outside the room, Rip answered his phone, “You know I’m busy.”

“So am I,” the amused voice of his girlfriend came, “I wanted to check you took your painkillers.”

Rip smiled, “I did.”

“Good,” Gideon replied, “I’ll let John know he doesn’t need to call.”

“I worry how much you and John are teaming up against me,” Rip grimaced.

Gideon chuckled, “I simply want to ensure you’re getting healthy so I can have my way with you sooner.”

Rip felt his cheeks heat slightly, “I have to go.”

“I’ll pick you up for dinner,” Gideon told him.

“Looking forward to it,” Rip replied and hung up. 

Rip smiled to himself, he’d never thought he’d ever feel like this for anyone ever again after losing Miranda, but Gideon had simply slipped past the walls he’d built up. Shaking himself Rip headed back into the office to check on his possible new recruit.

Felicity was a little overwhelmed by the tour she was being given. First the security team, then the discreet bodyguard (which she had to admit was a smart idea) but the moment Rip opened the next door, Felicity was in love.

“We call this the Bridge,” Rip told her with a smile.

Felicity stared at the room that did look like the bridge of a Starship, she moved to the computer closest to her and marvelled at the sophistication of the set-up.

“This is where our back-up team monitor anyone in the field,” Rip explained, “Our discreet bodyguards are never on their own, they always have one member of the back-up team watching over them. For the larger projects, like the concert Diggle is working on just now, three or four of the team work together.”

“And this is the job you’re offering me?” Felicity asked.

Rip shrugged, “At first but I also thought you would be a good member of Sara’s team.”

Surprise filled her, “I’ve taken a few self-defence classes but…”

“Which is why we’ll train you,” Rip explained.

Felicity stared at him for a moment, “What if I don’t want to train?”

“Then I will still offer you the job on the back-up team,” Rip replied, “You’re an IT expert, but you also have an eye for detail that we need for back-up crew.”

A woman with long dark hair appeared and passed him an envelope, which Rip took with a smile.

“This is the offer I have for you,” Rip told her, “I hope you decide to join us, Felicity.”

Taking the envelope, Felicity fought the urge to check it there and then.

“Zari will see you out,” Rip told her, “I have another meeting now. Call me as soon as you have an answer either way.”

With that said he left the room and Felicity looked at the envelope again.

“If you want to know,” the woman, Zari, said, “The pay is good, the perks are good, the people are fantastic and the job interesting. Rip is a great boss and, if he thinks you should join Sara’s team, he is surprisingly good at knowing people’s strengths.”

“Okay,” Felicity said softly as she walked towards the exit with the other woman, “I’ll think it over.”

Felicity sat in her small apartment with the envelope on the table in front of her as she made herself some tea. She had wanted to tear it open and see what he was offering but forced herself to take a step backwards.

She had been impressed by the place, by how enthusiastic everyone who worked there was and especially the tech they had.

Finally, now she’d had time to process everything, Felicity opened the envelope and read over the job offer fully.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly called the number at the top of the page.

“I’m in.”


End file.
